Les tuer ou mourrir
by RoSeSwAn
Summary: Peter sait qu'il les a conduit à leur mort...OS Sur les dernières pensé d'un homme avant de se transformer en rat pour les douze prochaines années de sa vie. Assez court..


_Voilà un OS sur Peter Pettigrew, et ce qui la poussé à trahir ses amis. En fait, c'est ses pensées lors du jour fatidique._

_Dis clamer : Tout ces personnages appartiennent à notre écrivaine préférée (bon ça dépend), je lui ai juste emprunté quelques personnages._

_Bon alors voici l'histoire_

**Les tuer ou mourir**

La forêt où il reposait était assez grande et peuplée de feuillus. Il était d'ailleurs assis au creux des racines d'un chêne immense qui faisait de l'ombre sur ses pieds. Bien que cet endroit fut calme et silencieux, au sentait au rythme de sa respiration que le stress le gagnait. Il 'avait jamais été le plus intelligent. Il n'avait jamais été le plus beau. Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était lui, celui en qui on avait confiance. Mais son passé avait fait de lui quelqu'un de bien trop sombre pour garder se secret comme il l'aurait fallut. Le maître savait déjà que ce serait lui, et Peter lui avait confirmé ses dires. Le maître était quelqu'un de cruel et vil, mais qui le considérait comme quelqu'un d'important. Peter aimait se sentir important, comme un enfant.

Mais comme un enfant, Peter se rendait compte de ses erreurs que beaucoup trop tard. Et maintenant qu'il avait tout le temps pour réfléchir, il s'en voulait. Mais il ne devait en aucun cas succomber à la tentation de les rejoindre et de leur ordonner de s'enfuir. Il devait succomber, car ce serait eux où lui. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait tant protéger ce couple ? Pourquoi pas les autre ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et Peter se sentit soudainement étourdit. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, mais plus rien n'importait. Il espérait de tout cœur que le plan se passe à merveille.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Si il pouvait remonter le temps, jusqu'à sa première année à Poudlard. Il ne leur adresserait pas la parole, il ne les regarderait même pas. Tout le monde les acclamaient, les admiraient, mais lui, il les détestait cordialement. Comment ne pas les haïr au plus profond de soi, alors que la seule chose qu'ils ont démontrée envers vous est un profond dédain ? Lupin, Evans, Potter et Black n'aurait jamais du venir au monde.

À chaque fois que Peter voulait parler, ils le coupaient, et se moquaient de ses idées. Ils se défendaient entre eux, mais lorsque lui était attaqué, ils s'en foutaient royalement. Il n'avait été qu'une ignorante bête qui les suivait partout. C'est vrai, sa seul utilité était de les faire paraître beau, parce que lui, il n'avait toujours été qu'un petit grassouillet aux allures idiotes. Comment avait-il pu espérer devenir quelqu'un d'important en restant près d'eux ?

Ils avaient tous réussit dans leur vie professionnelle. Tous devenus aurors, sauf Remus, à cause de ses conditions. Et lui avait lamentablement échoué au test, c'était à peine si le mot perdant n'était pas tatouer à son front. Quel lamentable rat il faisait. Un rat…Pas un cerf, ni un loup, ni un chien, non, un rat ! Bien sur Remus n'était qu'un loup-garou, mais il avait leur attention. Les questions, toujours et encore. Ce n'était qu'un lâche, mais là il avait la chance de changer.

Il le ferait pour être important aux yeux du maître. Il avait enfin la chance de leur faire voir qui il était. Personne ne savait que ce serait par sa faute. IL serait reconnut par les mangemorts et le seul et unique, le plus grand, le prendrait pour son bras droit. Quelle tête ferait Lucius si il le savait ? Il s'en réjouissait déjà, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de trembler. Trouillard en plus, quel beau portrait il devait faire. Il vit le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, et su que l'heure approchait.

James, Lily et leur fils Harry allaient bientôt payer le prix de ses années passé à se faire traiter comme un moins que rien. Ils allaient souffrir, comme jamais il n'avait souffert, mais c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Le mot vengeance sonnait affreusement bien à ses oreilles. Il toucha son bras, celui ou la marque apparaît sur chaque mangemorts. Puis un cri au loin le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il transplana dans un village moldu, ou il passerait la nuit sans être dérangé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les rayons du soleil venaient frapper son visage aux travers de trous parsemant les rideaux. Rien, absolument rien ne s'était passé de la bonne manière. Le maître était disparut, à quoi lui avait servit ce sacrifice ? Encore une fois, il faisait partit des perdants. Alors qu'il arrivait au village moldu, il avait entendu des cris de joies et quelqu'un lui avait hurlé que Tu-sais-qui était mort, grâce au survivant ; Harry Potter. Et ça le mettait réellement de mauvaise humeur.

Peter sortit du lit, et se dirigea vers le petit village moldu, loin de son hôtel. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Comment cet enfant avait réussit à faire disparaître leur maître. Un simple enfant de 1 ans ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Lily et James, eux, étaient mort la veille. On avait retrouvé leur corps, dans un maison en feu à Godric's Hollow. Au moins ça de fait ! pensa-t-il amèrement. Alors qu'il marchait, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

-PETER, SALE RAT !

Cette voix, il la reconnaissait. Qu'allait-il faire, devant tant de moldus. Ils s'étaient tous retourné et observait attentivement les deux hommes. Il observa ses cheveux noirs voler aux vent, ses grands yeux bleu foncé, qui n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une infini méchanceté en ce jour tragique. Il se fit un plan, bien a lui. S'en était finit, de sa vie en liberté. Il soupira puis regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux.

-Comment as-tu pu les trahir Sirius, ils étaient tes amis !

-Comment oses-tu me parler d'eux Peter !

-COMMENT AS-TU PUTUER LILY ET JAMES POTTER ?

-Je vais te tuer sale rat…

Peter sourit de contentement, et, d'une vitesse alarmante, tua 12 moldus. Sirius ne su pas quoi faire, il regardait cette scène, profondément attristé. Peter se coupa un doigt, puis dit, avant de se transformer, la dernière chose qu'il dirait pour de longues années.

-NOOON ! NE ME TUE PAS

Il fit ensuite apparaître une lumière verte, puis vit Sirius transplaner. Ses yeux de rats le guidèrent aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Il courait, puis s'arrêta devant une maison qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Un jeune garçon roux était assis dans l'herbe et semblait lire un livre, alors que d'autres rouquins jouaient au quidditch au loin. Un bébé d'un an était assis par terre et semblait se battre avec un gnome. Peter savait ce qui lui restait à faire, il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme roux et se mit bien a sa vue.

-Hey ! Salut toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Peter couina puis l'enfant se mit à rire. Il le prit dans ses bras et courut vers une femme qui tenait un joli petit bébé dans ses bras. Le petit garçon montra le rat à sa mère.

-Dis maman, je peux le garder ?

-Bien sur Percy…

-Génial, vient avec moi croutard ! Dit Percy après avoir donné un bec à sa sœur.

Peter se sentit soudainement affreusement stupide. De pauvres gens, tous roux… Il sentait que cette famille serait la seule solution qui lui restait. Et ses sur ces pensées assez tristes, que Peter commença lentement sa vie de rat…

_Voilà, c'est un OS assez court donc… c'est sur que sa prends pas 2000mots mais je voulais le mettre quand même. J'aime bien_

_Le point de vue Peter qui fait pitié !_

_XxXxX_

_RoseSwan_

_XxXxX_


End file.
